Menantu Idaman Ibu
by MiraMira
Summary: "Yah… Padahal Mama ingin sekali bertemu Kyungsoo." Ibunya memasang ekspresi kecewa yang jelas terlihat, Joonmyun jadi kikuk sendiri. Shou-ai, AU.


Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Friendship, Romance.

Pair : Dengan bumbu Chanyeol/Suho dan Suho/D.O, yang resmi akan terlihat di dalam fic.

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair, School!AU, anggaplah Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Tao, dan D.O sekelas.

Note : Menantu idaman ibuku adalah seseorang yang _good looking_, hahaha, dia cerdas, berjiwa pemimpin, dan sangat ramah juga baik padaku yang seringnya bertingkah abnormal, kulitnya kecoklatan dan badannya berisi tapi tetap dalam hitungan yang bagus, tingginya berbeda sekitar lima sampai tujuh senti denganku dan aku suka perbedaan tinggi yang setipis itu, wajahnya khas timur tengah dan aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, tidak juga mempermasalahkan bagaimana ibuku menyukainya, tapi masalahnya aku justru menyukai temannya yang ibuku tidak pernah sadari keberadaannya.

+MII+

"Myunnie, Kyungsoo-ah tidak diajak?"

"Kyungsoo ada ekskul, Ma."

"Yah… Padahal Mama ingin sekali bertemu Kyungsoo." Ibunya memasang ekspresi kecewa yang jelas terlihat, Joonmyun jadi kikuk sendiri.

Dan Joonmyun jadi memikirkan beberapa hal lagi setelahnya.

"Joonma lama sekali!" Tao berseru dari kamar Joonmyun dengan pelafalan nama Joonmyun yang salah, tapi Joonmyun tidak peduli.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ibunya mencari cari Kyungsoo dan caranya mencari cari Kyungsoo itu membuat kesan kalau dia menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai…

Tunggu, Joonmyun berpikir dulu.

"Lama sekali, Joonmyun, ada apa?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa apa."

Duh, biarkan dia berpikir dulu!

Dulu Kyungsoo pernah masak di rumahnya, lalu ibunya bilang.

"Nah, kalau mau punya istri itu seperti Kyungsoo, dia pintar sekali memasak."

Dulu juga dia pernah menjahitkan seragam Joonmyun yang sobek, ibunya bilang lagi.

"Kalau mau punya istri itu seperti Kyungsoo, dia pintar sekali menjahit."

Dulu juga Kyungsoo pernah membantunya merapikan kamar, dan ibunya bilang.

"Kyungsoo benar benar istri idaman, dia rapi sekali, beda denganmu Myunnie."

Dan bagian yang menyindirnya itu rasanya sakit sekali di kuping Joonmyun.

Tapi kalau dipikir, semua kalimat ibunya itu membuat Kyungsoo terkesan seperti…

"AH!"

Menantu idaman!

"Berisik, Joonmyun, jangan berteriak." Kata Chanyeol.

"Biar saja, ini rumahku, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol duduk di punggungnya sementara Joonmyun masih memeluk lantai.

TING TONG!

"Nah! Siapa itu?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Kau seperti yang punya rumah saja." Timpal Baekhyun.

"Joonmyun! Kyungsoo datang!" Lalu ibunya menjerit dari bawah dan anak anak berhambur keluar.

Kyungsoo baru masuk ruang tengah, dia menenteng kantung plastik putih.

"Cepat sekali, Kyungsoo."

"Ekskulnya diliburkan. Hm, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita masak? Aku sudah beli bahannya." Kata Kyungsoo dia memamerkan kantung plastik putihnya.

"Nah, ingat, ya, anak anak, kalau mau cari istri itu yang seperti Kyungsoo, dia peduli sekali pada keluarga." Celetuk ibunya.

Duh! Ada ada saja ibu satu ini.

Masalahnya dia dan Kyungsoo sama sama laki laki dan Kyungsoo jelas tidak akan jadi istri orang, tapi suami orang. Tapi sebenarnya tidak jadi masalah kalau ibunya memang ingin dia menikah dengan laki laki, tapi benarkah dia ingin menantu laki laki?

Joonmyun mengunyah Pancake yang baru matang lagi.

"Berhenti makan, Joonmyun, yang lain bisa tidak ke bagian." Kata Kyungsoo, Joonmyun menengadah padanya yang tersenyum, Joonmyun memperhatikan menantu idaman ibunya ini.

Dia bisa polos dan menggoda disaat yang sama, dia bisa merangkap ibu rumah tangga, dia juga sangat lembut, dan dia juga kuat.

Dulu Kyungsoo pernah membantu mengangkat koper isi oleh oleh milik kakak Joonmyun yang entah tersasar di Eropa bagian mana, yang jelas oleh olehnya yang menggunung itu membuat Joonmyun malas membantunya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak, dan ibunya berkata.

"Kalau anak anakku dapat istri seperti Kyungsoo maka mereka hebat sekali, tadinya Mama pikir Kyungsoo tidak kuat mengangkat koper koper itu, ternyata dia kuat sekali, dia bisa meringankan beban suami saat dia membawa barang berat."

Bagus, semua tentang Kyungsoo selalu dipuji.

Joonmyun mengunyah Pancake lagi.

"Joonmyun, jangan dimakan lagi!"

"Myunnie, dengarkanlah Kyungsoo sedikit." Celetuk ibunya entah dari mana di bagian rumahnya.

Joonmyun menghela napas.

Namanya juga menantu idaman.

"Kyungsoo, kapan Pancake-nya jadi?" Tanya Baekhyun, anak anak sudah melingkar di meja makan.

"Kalau Joonmyun tidak menghabiskannya harusnya sudah jadi dari tadi." Kata Kyungsoo.

Anak anak langsung menyoraki Joonmyun.

Maaf saja, ya, dia sedang berpikir tadi.

"Sini sini, kita bagi enam saja, Joonmyun tidak usah dihitung." Kata Chanyeol dan anak anak merampas Pancake itu dari Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Tiga puluh tiga? Kenapa banyak sekali?" Tanya Yixing.

"Tentu saja karena kalian pasti tidak cukup dengan hanya satu Pancake." Kata Kyungsoo.

Yang lain tertawa, dewa makan, semuanya memang dewa makan, terutama Chanyeol dan Tao.

"Seorang lima dan Joonma dapat tiga." Tao mulai membagi Pancake-nya.

"Jahat." Kata Joonmyun.

"Tapi kau, kan, sudah makan."

"Tapi aku masih mau."

"Joonmyun serakah!" Seru Baekhyun dan anak menyorakinya lagi.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Nah, begitulah seharusnya seorang istri, melerai anggota keluarga yang berselisih. Ayo, Joonmyun, tunjukan wibawamu sedikit." Celetuk ibunya lagi, dia sudah ada di depan kulkas entah sejak kapan.

Duh, Ibu!

+MII+

Baiklah, Kyungsoo adalah menantu idaman ibunya dan Joonmyun juga tidak keberatan, tapi sebenarnya dia sudah menyukai seseorang.

"Joonma! Joonma! Chanyeol ada di tengah lapangan!" Tao berseru rusuh, seperti anak kecil saja.

"Aku dengar, Tao, suaranya terdengar dari radio sekolah."

Kira kira apa yang akan pemuda jangkung itu lakukan?

Tao menariknya ke pinggir lapangan.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, kau dengar aku?" Tanyanya melalui mic, suaranya yang dalam menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Joonmyun suka suara itu, harusnya ibunya menjadikan orang sekeren ini sebagai menantu idaman, tapi kembali lagi pada selera masing masing orang.

"DENGAR!"

Ada sebuah seruan dari arak arakan yang entah bagaimana bisa membawa Baekhyun ke tengah lapangan dia hadapan Chanyeol.

Dua orang memegangi Baekhyun, masing masing dengan topeng keren, dan ada banyak anak merekam, tapi teman Channyeol di sudut yang tepat sedang merekam apa temannya, Chanyeol, perbuat pada Baekhyun.

"Ah… Test test, Ok? Ok?" Chanyeol mengetes micnya, suaranya menggema lagi di sekolah.

"Yang ada di kelas, tetaplah di kelas, suaraku terdengar dari radio sekolah, yang mau minta tanda tangan harap sabar sedikit." Katanya, Joonmyun menyesali orang sekeren dia punya sifat senarsis itu.

Di sebelah Chanyeol ada Jongdae, dengan kaca mata hitam, dia beberapa kali mulai melakukan beatbox.

Wah, pengkhianat.

Selama ini hanya dia yang tahu, tapi dia ada di saat dimana Chanyeol sepertinya akan menyatakan cinta.

Itu sudah jelas.

Kepada siapanya juga sudah jelas.

"Baekhyun." Suara Chanyeol yang dalam memanggil nama itu lagi, Joonmyun mengkhayalkan kalau namanya yang dipanggil.

Alasan, sekarang cari alasan kenapa Jongdae bisa dengan mudahnya berdiri di situ.

Karena mereka semua teman dan akan terasa aneh kalau dia tidak membantu Chanyeol.

Jongdae mulai melakukan beatbox, mencoba agar ritmenya tidak melenceng dari ritme Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyanyikan She's There.

Oh, lagu itu, Joonmyun menyukainya karena Beenzino, yang entah kenapa suaranya sedikit mirip dengan suara Chanyeol.

Tapi Joonmyun lebih suka Aqua Man. Ah! Itu tidak penting!

"Jadi, apa minggu ini kau tidak ada acara? Kalau tidak ada, bagaimana kalau kencan denganku dan jadi pacarku?"

Anak anak bersorak lagi, rusuh sekali sampai telinga Joonmyun sakit.

"Iya, aku mau." Jawab Baekhyun.

Bagus, cinta Joonmyun berakhir seperti ini.

Untung ibunya tidak pernah sadar siapa itu Chanyeol.

Dulu Joonmyun pernah cerita sesuatu tentang anak anak yang langganan singgah di rumahnya.

"Ah, Chanyeol itu yang mana? Mama lupa, Sayang."

Kata ibunya dalam wajah tanpa dosanya yang cantik, jadi kalau ada yang bilang Joonmyun cantik, itu pasti menurun dari ibunya.

"Yang tinggi, Ma."

"Yang tinggi, kan, ada dua, Sayang."

"Yang rambutnya hitam, kalau Tao sekarang semir warna pasir."

"Yang mana, Myunnie Sayang? Mama tidak tahu."

"OK, Ma, lupakan."

Dan ibunya tidak pernah ingat pada Chanyeol.

+MII+

Rasanya jadi seperti dijodohkan dengan orang lain dan dijauhkan dari orang yang dicintai.

Lagipula orang yang dicintainya justru mencintai, saling mencintai, dengan orang lain.

"Joonmyun, duluan, ya." Kata Baekhyun, dia menepuk bahu Joonmyun.

Joonmyun menahan napasnya, sakit saja kalau bertemu dengan anak itu, apalagi kalau ada Chanyeol.

"Baekkie, ayo cepat!"

"Sabar sedikit! Semuanya aku duluan!"

Joonmyun duduk di mejanya dan menghela napas.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Menantu idaman ibunya.

"J-Joonmyun, jangan menangis!" Serunya panik.

Joonmyun sendiri tidak merasa dia menangis, tapi jarinya yang menyentuh pipinya basah oleh air mata. Joonmyun tertawa dan melebarkan tangan minta dipeluk.

Joonmyun menghela napas sementara Kyungsoo memeluknya.

Pilihan orang tua bisa saja salah, tapi mereka pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anak mereka tersayang, Joonmyun tahu itu dari dulu dan tetap mengingatnya jadi dia tidak masalah kalau orang tuanya menjodohkannya, dia yakin dia bisa menolak baik baik kalau tidak merasa cocok dengan pasangan yang dipilihkan orang tuanya.

Joonmyun juga tidak mempermasalahkan kalau ibunya akhirnya menjodohkannya dengan Kyungsoo, anak itu terlalu baik, dan siapa yang tahu juga dengan siapa Joonmyun akan berjodoh.

Mungkin dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ayo pulang, aku akan membuatkanmu spaghetti, kau mau?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Joonmyun mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

+MII+

"Myunnie, kau bisa bantu Mama, ini berat seka- Eh! Ada Kyungsoo."

Duh! Kenapa datang sekarang?!

Ibunya itu datang dengan belanjaan di tangannya, Kyungsoo meninggalkan kompor dengan api kecilnya untuk menolongnya.

"Joonmyun ada dimana, Kyungsoo?"

"Di sana, Tante." Kyungsoo menunjuk meja makan dimana Joonmyun sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengannya.

Masalahnya bukan dia masih menangis, tapi ibunya pasti akan bicara macam macam kalau tahu dia tadi menangis.

"Oh." Ibunya itu seperti tidak terlalu peduli pada anak bungsunya ini.

"Kyungsoo-ah, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Tante, panggil Mama saja." Dan dia malah mengurusi Kyungsoo.

"Ba-baik, Mama."

"Kenapa jagoan Mama ini?" Ibunya mengacak rambut Joonmyun yang masih diam seperti itu.

"Tadi ada masalah sedikit, Ma." Jelas Kyungsoo, dia membawa sepiring spaghetti yang lalu ditaruhnya di depan Joonmyun.

"Masalah apa, Kyungsoo-ah?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Hanya masalah kecil, Mama tidak usah khawatir, ini antara aku dan Joonmyun."Katanya, padahal dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Joonmyun tiba tiba menangis seperti tadi.

"Oh." Ibunya mau tidak mau harus puas dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo dan tidak bertanya tanya lagi.

"Mama mau? Aku buat spaghetti." Tawar Kyungsoo.

"Ah, boleh boleh."

Kyungsoo pada awalnya ingin membiarkan ibu Joonmyun makan di sebelah anaknya, tapi dia malah menyusul Kyungsoo yang mengambilkan spaghetti untuknya, di tangannya sudah ada garpu dan dia mencicipi sambil berdiri.

"Hm, enak sekali, Kyungsoo, pria yang berhasil memperistri orang sepertimu pasti akan sangat bahagia." Katanya dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

Ibu Joonmyun akhirnya justru pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Mama, mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Joonmyun sudah mengangkat wajahnya dan dilihatnya ibunya meninggalkan dapur.

"Mama tidak mau mengganggu urusan kalian." Katanya, dia memasang senyum manis saat melihat anaknya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mengelus rambut Joonmyun yang merapat padanya.

"Jadi cepat bereskan masalah di antara kalian, OK?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas, Joonmyun juga.

Ya, namanya juga menantu idaman.

+FIN+


End file.
